Life As We Know It
by Pheniox Eyes
Summary: He was a star and she didn't have a clue, that he was hiding the truth. Was she going to end up another forgotten girl in his mind or is it love this time?


Billie was pulled from sleep by a nagging headache. Looking at the clock on the nightstand it blinked 3:25 am. He moved out of bed putting on his pants looking back at the unknown girl sleeping on the bed. He rubbed his head wondering what had happen the night before.

"How many times is this going to happen?" he thought to himself looking out the window of his motel room, finding his car just a floor down surrounded in the parking lot. He collected his stuff and thought about Adrienne. His eyes saddened. How could he keep doing this to her?

He walked to his car looking around a bit lost in Hartford, CT. Just taking a few weeks off heading to New York and oddly ended up in Connecticut. He drove around for a while on the 95 but becoming a bit tired he turned off onto exit 39 and stopped at the first motel he saw on the post road. It was some hotel with a big W over the entrance. He walked into a 3 and a half star hotel with a clean smell stinging his nostrils. Soft elevator music played in the empty lobby as he slowly walked to the front desk where an arrogantly dressed up clerk sat half asleep. Billie hit the bell waking the guy up. He paid by credit enlisting himself under the name Jimmy Smith and gently grabbing the key to his room, walked to the elevator. Finally reaching his room he collapsed on his bed and fell fast asleep.

He woke up to the sun shining in his face starting up his headache again. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock, which said 12:34pm. He moved out of the bed walking over into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Is long black hair was a mess and his black eyeliner was a dark spot under his eyes. His lips were a bit swollen and his usually youthfully green eyes were bloodshot and seemed faded. Still with a pounding headache he takes a thorough shower and tries to think of what he'll do today. He realizes, looking at his only pair of dirty clothes he's going to need to take a trip to the closet mall. He puts on his dirty clothes and walks hurries out of the hotel to his car.

**She screams in silence sullen riot penetrating through her mind**("She")

Rain checks the clock once again, 1:23pm stared down at her though she had only looked at the clock a second ago to it seemed like forever. She sighed putting her hand through her dyed red hair. The store was dead. She heard a giggle and looked up to see her friend Jade walk away from her awesome boyfriend Andrew. Jade's flashed a perfect smile as she glided toward Rain. Jade brown eyes sparkled her tan complexion glowed. Her Asian features were perfectly sculpted into her skin and her curly dark locks made her a very beautiful girl.

"So are you seeing him later?" Rain asked

"Yep and I can't wait" she replied still smiling.

Rain sighed and shook her head, as Billie walked into the store holding a few shopping bags, looking around. He wore a derby the covered part of his face, so he goes unnoticed.

Jade shook her head and looked around, "Rain we need to find you a boyfriend." Her eyes stopped on Billie "and I think we found the perfect candidate."

Rain looked up and shook her head, "Jade he's at least 26."

She rolls her eyes, "You're 19 and since when have you cared about age?"

"Ok you have a point and he is real cute but what should I say?" Rain asked trying not to stare.

"Anything that comes to mind." Jade's eyes start to glow again, "I got it. Rain he's shoplifting."

"No he's –" then it hit her, "But wouldn't that make him mad?"

"We'll see." An evil smile parted on Jade's face.

Rain stood up and walked towards him.

Billie slowly walked around the store, a headache still burning his mind, wasting time. "I hate hangovers," he muttered to himself stopping to look at some lighters. Then he heard a voice behind him ask, "Please excuse me sir turn around."

He turned around becoming face to face with this girl who by the miscellaneous nametag he could tell worked at the store. He looked into her cerulean blue eyes and asked, "Yes?"

She kindly asked, "Are you shoplifting?"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"The girl over there said you lifted one of the lighters,"

"This must be a joke I haven't lifted anything!"

"Sorry but I have to ask if I can search you."

His anger started to rise," No you may not fucking search me! I didn't steal anything!" He looked at her nametag searching for her name the words Rain Mitchell in blue letters was printed on it. "Rain Mitchell!"

"Well I'm sorry but my friend over there says you did!" She yelled at him getting angry herself.

"Well maybe your friend is blind!"

"My friend is not blind! And how dare you say that!"

"Well she is if she said I lifted!"

The once quiet store was now filled with their angry yells.

"Fine I believe you didn't lift! Gosh!" she turned around and walked away.

"Fine now I want an apology!" He yelled at her.

She turned back around to face him and realized they were almost the same height he was only a few inches taller. She rolled her eyes which started to softened as she lowered her voice and said, "Fine I'm sorry."

He lowered his voice, "Okay Rain Mitchell."

"OK whatever your name is."

He sighed and put out his hand, and he lied "Names Jimmy."

Rain took a second examining his hand noting the few tattoos such as a heart on his middle finger. Then halfhearted shook his hand.

All the sudden Jade came over and jumped in, "Sorry I was mistaken I , truth is the only reason I said it-"

Rain elbowed her in the side then hissed, "Don't you dare."

Jade gave Rain an evil then continued, "Because she wanted to talk to you."

Billie stared at them for a second then started cracking up, "Just so she could talk to me you said I was shoplifting!" he laughed even harder.

Rain turned red becoming embarrassed and walked back to the counter.

Billie shook his head, and followed her, "Don't walk away."

She turned to face him still beaming red.

"It was funny, I mean, " he cleared his throat, " I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She sighed," It's ok wouldn't be the first time I embarrassed myself in front of a guy."


End file.
